Chasing Memories
by ambessa
Summary: Jacob and Bella are finally together, and Edward's out of the picture. Almost. Bella's been dreaming about him, and it's recking Jacob and Bella's relationship. Especially with Bella's new surprise.


_A/N: Hey guys! Okay. This is a story that me and my best friend (**ambessa4eva**... aka tessa) came up with. We wanted to co-write it together, so here we are! We'll split each chapter in half, and I'll do the f irst half, the second half is hers. So after you see the little dotted line, her writing begins! Hope you like it and check out our personal profiles also!_

**Chasing Memories**

Chapter 1-

"Edward? Edward is that you?" I tried to scream, but I couldn't make my lips move. I tried a few more times, with no luck. So, I tried reaching out for him. I had to get him out of here! He can't be here! Jake's here!

.....Somewhere.

I can't handle yet another fight between those two. It would tear up the remaining bits of my heart. I _just_ started to get over Edward. Well... not really. I would never get over Edward, and I've accepted that.

But there's no use in giving up. I have to try. For Jake...and for me. I have a whole new life now... without Edward Cullen.

So I tried again- unsuccessfully, of course- to push Edward away. Wait. Duh. What was I thinking? I was trying to move a person who could pick me up... and probably about 500 other people. Then, all of a sudden, Edward said something. I had no idea what it was... because his beautiful lips made no sound. But I could see them moving, and when he stopped speaking, he smiled at me. My favorite smile in the entire world. The smile that I would never forget, no matter how hard I tried. The smile that I used to love more than anything in the world... And the smile that now haunted my dreams.

I tried to reply; stupid, I know. But I had to say something. That I didn't need him here... That he _couldn't_ be here. But when I did, he started to fade away.

This was good. This was what I had wanted in the first place....

But I was horrified.

I found myself asking that same question: What was I thinking? I had wanted to be with Edward- see him, talk to him, touch him- for years now. And now that I finally got the chance, I push him away? Even if it was just another hallucination of him, it was better than nothing. Or maybe I was dead? Did I die in my sleep? Oh, God. Jake.

Then Edward completely faded from my sight. I started screaming, and got infuriated when no sound came out, yet again. So I tried harder. I tried so hard my head began pounding. I started feeling light-  
headed, and collapsed.

I jolted awake with a blood-curdling scream. I felt my forehead, only to have my hand soaked with sweat. I felt a very warm sensation around my shoulders, and yelped again, covering my eyes.

"Bella? Bella, it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here. It's okay," Jake croaked, his voice still trying to recover from sleeping. He began rubbing my back in soothing circles, trying to comfort me. I turned my body and threw my arms around his neck. He didn't have to let me hang there, but he did. He always does. He's always been my sun, the sole person to make me smile when I feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I don't know what happened. It was just... horrible," I cried. Great. Just great. Not only does Jake have to see me fall apart, he has to see me cry, too?!

"Shh..." Jake whispered. "It's okay, Bells. I'm here now."

I responded with a shaky laugh. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he started. "So... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Um... no." His face dropped, ever so slightly, but he composed himself well. "At least not now," I added.

"Okay. Well, just try to go back to sleep." He pulled us back down, and tucked my head in the crook at his shoulder. I kept my arms around him, but moved them to his waist. I waited awhile, but there was no way I'm going back to sleep now. When his breathing started slowing, I reached my face up and whispered, "I love you." And kissed his cheek, thinking he was asleep.

"I love you too, Bella," he said back groggily. He looked at me through the corner of his eyes, without turning his head, and gave me a small grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, too soon, the alarm clock buzzed to life, bringing my husband away from his subconscious world. I was still amazed that the alarm---as quiet as it was---still woke him up. He slept through the fire alarm once. During that, the fire alarm was going off for about ten minutes before I could get it to turn off. I had wrestled out of bed, making it shake like an earthquake, and then I had made all the noise in the world dragging out the stool, clanking it against metal objects and having it clinking against them. Then the stool wasn't tall enough so I had to put that back and drag a large chair under the alarm, and by the time all of that was over, and I had returned to bed, Jake had been the way I had left him, he hadn t moved and he kept snoring rhythmically. But, this little alarm clock could wake him up with just one beeping sound.

I had been awake the whole night, unable to fall back asleep. That was also partly due to Jacob's snoring.

It's a good thing he didn't move too much in his sleep, otherwise he would roll on top of me and crush me to death.

"Good mornin sunshine," he greeted me, all bright and cheery.

"Morning already?" I groaned.

"What, you didn't sleep?" He asked, worried.

"No," I answered.

"Well, what did you dream about that made you wake up, shaking, and then kept you up all night?" He asked. I admired his drive to worry about me, it meant that he truly did care. But, some things were just not meant to be spoken. But I knew I would end up telling him anyway.

"I, uh..." I hesitated, I was still unsure of what his reaction would be.

"It's okay, you can tell me," he said. "If you want to," he added as a second thought.

I smiled "I know," I said. "That's why I love you." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then I rested my head down on his shoulder and whispered, "It was about Edward."

I looked up at him to see his expression. "Again?" He asked, looking down, meeting my gaze. "You've been dreaming about him a lot. A few days ago you mumbled something like 'you left me' or something like that."

_Damn sleep talking._

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Ya, I'm fine," I answered, getting up to get ready for work. I stood up, got dizzy, and fell right back down.

"Woah, Bella," He said, holding his arms out to catch me at once. "Bella, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine," I said.

"Bella, I don't think so. You've been gaining weight these past few months and feeling a little dizzy. Are you sure you're not feeling sick?"

"I'm fine. On the other hand, I need to get up to go to work." I had been working as a news reporter in Port Angeles for the past few years. I loved my job, it got interesting sometimes.

I took a shower and continued to get ready for my day. By the time I was done, I still didn't have to leave for about another ten minutes. So, I went to the kitchen to finish up some dishes left over from last night. I filled the sink and began washing some steak knives. I wasn't paying attention and ended up cutting the palm of my hand.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"I smell blood, Bella. What is it?" Jake came running out.

"I cut my hand," I said as I was running it under some cold water. He came over to help me, he got there just in time to witness the odd thing that happened next.

My hand slowly started to heal. I stopped bleeding, and the cut turned into a pink scar. And that was it.

"What?" Jake asked me. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said as I looked in amazement at my hand, where the blood should've still been oozing.

----------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the first chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And keep reading and all that other good stuff! And check out our other stories on our separate accounts. Mine is **ambessa4eva** and Amber's is **fanpire4ever**._


End file.
